


prince lance

by aashtxn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean lance, Alternative Universe - Royal, Galtean, Garla Keith, Kisses, M/M, bodygaurd keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aashtxn/pseuds/aashtxn
Summary: keith is lance's bodyguard.





	prince lance

**Author's Note:**

> galtean au

"good evening prince lance" keith greeted, smirking when he heard lance groan. 

"keith i've told you so many times to just call me lance" lance replied, rolling his eyes with a soft smile on his face. 

"ah of course, my apologies lance" keith grins. 

lance chuckles and looks at the purple boy beside him, his heart warming at the sight of his bodyguards smile, making him remember the first time they met. . . 

"lance this behaviour is unacceptable, i'm going to get you a bodyguard for the sake of your safety" king alfor said, looking at his son with a stern expression. 

lance groaned and rolled his eyes. "father i'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, i don't need some boring guy to look after me" 

king alfor sighed in annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose. "you are getting a bodyguard whether you like it or not!" 

lance glared at his father before stomping out of the room. he didn't need a bodyguard, he wanted to be free and not have someone hold him back from having fun. 

lance had gone to bed that night pissed off, at his father and at the world. 

the next morning lance woke up with a smile but instantly disappeared when he realised his bodyguard would be coming today. 

lance sighed and reluctantly got out of bed and walking into the bathroom that was connected to his room. 

he took a quick shower and dressed in a sleeveless top that was black and white in the middle of it. he put on some long ocean blue gloves that stopped on his upper arms, he put on a pair of black pants and white shoes.

he placed a blue cape of his shoulder and buttoned it up at his neck, the cape was short and reached to the middle of his back and covered his arms where his gloves stopped. 

lance lastly put in some purple earrings and his crown that was gold with a light blue stone in the middle that wrapped around his forehead and under his white bangs. 

there was a knock at the door and lance walked over and opened it, looking at one of the servants. 

"oh, prince lance you looking handsome today" she complimented the prince kindly. 

lance just smiled back and thanked her. 

"king alfor would like you to come down to meet your bodyguard" 

lance sighed and nodded his head saying he'll be there in a tick before closing the door. 

he walked over to his mirror and fixed his messy hair a bit before he walked out of his room and down the flight of stairs. 

when he reached the bottom he saw his father talking to zarkon and a galra standing next to him. 

lance frowned slightly at the height of the boy, thinking that galra were meant to be naturally tall. 

lance rolled his eyes, 'this is the person whose meant to protect me?' lance thought as he reached them. 

"ah lance, your here" alfor said placing a hand on his sons shoulder. 

"nice to see you again prince lance" zarkon said and lance nodded respectfully, smiling. 

"i'd like you to meet keith, your new bodyguard" zarkon said, motioning to the galra standing next to him. 

lance looked at the boy and saw bright yellow eyes staring back at him. he had black hair and purple skin, with purple ears. 

keith was wearing a marmora body suit and was quite muscular up close. 

lance looked down at keith and noticed that he only reached to lance's shoulders. 

lance smiled, "nice to meet you keith" 

keith reached out and grabbed lance's out stretched hand and shook it, "likewise prince lance" 

lance pulled his hand back and eyed the smaller boy. 

zarkon said goodbye to the three before retreating back to his ship and flying back to his home planet. 

alfor turned towards keith and lance. "now keith, zarkon has told me your one of the best bodyguards around?" 

"yes your highness" keith said respectfully with an expressionless face. 

'jeez, does this guy know how to smile?' lance thought, watching keith. 

alfor grinned, " great! then i can finally rest in peace knowing my son is safe and not getting himself into any danger. 

lance rolled his eyes, "haha" 

alfor told the two that he had some business to take care of and walked off after telling lance to behave. 

"so, what do you want to do?" lance said turning towards keith. 

the smaller male turned to lance, "whatever you like, prince lance" 

'i knew it, boring!' lance thought and huffed before walking towards the garden with keith following closely behind keeping a look out for any danger near by. 

lance opened the door and walked out, breathing in the fresh air and smiling softly, feeling the wind blow through his hair. 

he walked down the foot path, looking at all the different flowers. he kept waking until he reached a tree that he always comes to when he wants some time to himself. 

lance looked back at keith who was looking around before his yellow eyes settled on lance's dark blue ones. 

"was there something you needed prince lance?" keith questioned. 

lance shook his head. "i was just going to climb this tree" 

lance wanted to know how keith would react, all his other bodyguards would tell him it wasn't a good idea to climb the tree as he may fall and break something. 

keith nodded but didn't say anything and just looked at the lance. 

the prince was shocked at this response, he expected to keith to freak out and tell him it's not a good idea to climb the dangerous tree. 

"u-uh, y-yeah" lance said and turned around, his cheeks had taken a reddish tone to them. 

he removed his cape and threw it on the ground before and proceeded to climb the tree and sitting on a thick branch. 

he looked down to see keith staring up at him. lance smiled. "wanna join?" 

keith shook his head, "i have to stay here and keep watch for danger" 

lance scoffed, "what? are you scareddd?" 

keith glared at him. "i am not scared!" 

"prove it then" lance smirked. 

keith huffed before taking one last look around the area and started to climb the tree when he didn't see any sort of threat. 

lance was surprised to see his bodyguard climbing the tree and sitting in front of him, not actually expecting him to come up. 

"huh, i guess you aren't scared" 

keith smirked at lance's response and looked around. he had to admit it was a great place to look out for any danger. 

lance was watching keith in a non creepy way. he watched as he big purple ears would flicker when a leaf touched them and couldn't help but think it was cute. 

keith turned and looked at lance and blushed slightly under the princes graze. 

lance smiled softly and keith surprised lance yet again today as the small boy smiled back. 

from then on the two had become close and lance didn't mind having a bodyguard now that knows keith. 

lance had thought that having a bodyguard he would feel trapped and wouldn't be able to do anything he wants but keith was laid back and would let do lance do what ever he wanted as long as it wasn't too dangerous. 

"ready to go?" keith asked, smiling at lance. 

lance returned the smile and nodded his head, walking towards the main room where the ball was being held. 

two weeks ago lance's father announced that they were having a ball for his sister allura to pick out a boy of her choice and get married too. 

lance didn't want to go, he hated balls but was glad he would be going with keith. 

lance would never admit this to anyone but he had a tiny crush on the small galra. 

but what the prince didn't know was that the small galra returned the feelings. 

lance walked down the stairs, he was dressed in a white and gold shirt with white pants and shoes with a bit of gold on them. he was also wearing a white and gold cape. 

keith was wearing his usual marmora outfit but lance wasn't complaining, he looked good in it. 

he especially loved how it showed off keith muscular body that lance had seen twice from accidentally walking in on the galra changing. 

the image of keith's abs was burned into his brain and he didn't complain one bit. 

lance greeted his father and sister before making his way to the food table and grabbing some altean food. 

"want some?" lance asked waving a fork with food on it in front of keith. 

keith shook his head, "no thank you" 

"oh come one mullet, just try some" 

keith glared at him from the nickname but rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, letting lance feed him. 

keith took a bite of the food and chewed it slowly, a smile forming onto his lips. 

"it's good" keith said.

lance smiles, "i knew you would like it" 

keith smiles back and eats more before a young altean girl walks up to them. 

"good evening prince lance" the girl said respectfully and did a curtsey. 

"evening clara, how are you today?" lance responded flashing her one of his charming smiles. 

clara blushed. "very well thank you. would you like to dance your highness?" 

lance looked over at keith who avoided his eye contact by looking at the ground with his arms crossed. 

"uh, sure" lance responded, frowning at keith. 

'what's wrong with him?' lance thought, worried for his bodyguard. 

clara beamed and grabbed lance's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. 

keith stayed by the food table and watched the two dance in jealousy. he wished that was him dancing with lance. 

keith watches as clara laughed probably from one of lance's jokes. the galra looked away from the two and started searching for any danger. 

after two songs prince walked back to keith. tired and not in a great mood. 

"everything okay prince lance?" keith asked, watching a few guards pass them. 

"no, she kept standing on my toes and would laugh at everything i said, it was annoying!"

keith laughed, relieved that lance didn't like her one bit. 

"it's not funny!" lance pouted. 

keith laughed behind his hand, "yes it is" 

lance glared and laughed with keith. they stopped and looked at each other, soft smiles on their faces. 

"oh! i love this song!" lance said, smiling brightly. 

keith's ears twitches as he listened to the unfamiliar music and felt himself liking it was well. 

lance stood in front of him and placed his left hand behind his back while his right one was outstretched towards keith. 

"dance with me?" lance asked softly. 

keith blushed and shyly smiled, placing his hand in the princes hand. 

he knows this is wrong and that he shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't pass up an opportunity to dance with his crush. 

lance's heart beats against his chest at a rapid pace as he led the purple boy to the dance floor. 

lance placed his hands on keith's waist while the small boy placed his on lance's shoulders. 

the two smiled and began to dance, swaying to the music, smiling softly at each other. 

they ignored the weird looks people were giving them and just focused on each other, like they were the only two in the room. 

lance moved closer to keith and wrapped his arms around his waist while keith wrapped his around the princes neck, lying his head on his chest and closed his eyes. 

lance smiled and rest his cheek on keith head, being careful of his ears. 

when the song ended the two pulled away and smiled at each other before lance requested to go to his room as he was bored of the ball. 

lance walked towards his bedroom with keith following behind. 

the two arrived at the princes room and walked in. lance sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him. 

keith smiled and sat next to lance. lance looked at keith and smiled back. 

keith blushed, his ears twitching a little. lance's eyes moved up the two purple ears on top of keith's head. 

lance reached up and scratched behind his ears, smiling widely when he hears keith purr. 

'cute!' lance thought, still scratching behind his ears. 

keith blushed and tried to stop purring but was unsuccessful. lance chuckled and stop his scratching and looked at keith. 

keith smiled, a pink blush still covering his cheeks. 

"i love you" lance blurted out. 

keith's eyes widen and his ears stood up tall. "w-what?" 

lance blushed, "i-i love y-you..." 

keith blushed and played with his fingers. "i-i love you too... but i can't be with you" 

lance's heart broke. "w-what? why?" 

"lance you know we'll get in big trouble if they find out we're together" 

"i don't care!" 

"well i do! i don't want you to get hurt!" 

lance's eyes filled with tears and replied in a broken and bitter voice, "fine." 

keith ears lowered and his heart broke seeing lance like this. "i-i should go" 

lance didn't say anything and just stared at the ground. keith whimpered and walked out of the princes room.

lance raised his hands to his face and sobbed into them, his chest feels like it's been stabbed a hundred times. 

keith whimpered again hearing lance's cries, his ears lowering even more. he walked into his room directly in front of lance's. 

he shut the door and sat on his bed and released the tears and started to cry. 

that night the two boys fell asleep heartbroken with tear stains on their cheeks. 

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

it was no shock to keith the next morning when he found out he was being moved to be allura's bodyguard, after what happened last night it's no wonder why lance decided to switch bodyguards. 

it was a big shock to lance when he found out he was getting a new bodyguard. 

'why would he move to become allura's bodyguard?' lance thought as he felt his heart break more. 

that day keith became allura's new bodyguard and a man named shiro became lance's, the two didn't like it one bit. 

'he switched to be allura's bodyguard' lance thought. 

'he moved me to become allura's bodyguard' keith thought. 

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

it's been about three weeks since the change and the two boys were miserable. they didn't think being apart from each other would be this horrible. 

they hadn't even seen each other once, with allura's schedule being really busy and mostly locked away in offices sorting things out, keith never got the chance to see lance once. 

keith sighed as allura went to bed and walked tiredly down the hallway and towards his room. 

he yawned and stopped in his tracks when he sees lance walking up the stairs holding a bag of chips. 

lance looks up and stops as well, looking at keith wide eyed. 

"keith?" 

"lance. . ." 

lance bit his lip and looked down and started walking towards his room when keith grabbed his arm. 

"wait, please" keith begged. 

"i have nothing to say to you" lance said, looking at his door. 

keith came up behind lance and hugged him from behind causing lance to gasp and drop the bag of chips. 

"i'm sorry" keith whispered in lance's ear. 

lance eyes filled up with tears. "y-you asshole! y-you hurt me and then you ask to become allura's bodyguard!" 

keith's eyes widened and his arms tightened around lance's waist. 

"y-you mean you didn't ask to change bodyguards?" 

lance turned around, "of course i didn't, s-so you didn't ask to change?" 

keith shook his head and lance looked down. 

"oh. . ." 

"lance i swear i didn't mean to hurt you i was trying to protect you, i'm so sorry" keith said. 

lance looked at him. "you're gonna have to make it up to me" 

keith looked up, "how?" 

"kiss me" lance smirked.

keith's eyes widened before he too smirked and wrapped his arms around lance's neck and got up on his tippy toes and kisses lance. 

lance's kisses back and wraps his arms around keith's waist. 

"be my boyfriend and bodyguard again?" lance asked after he pulled away from the kiss. 

keith blushed and smiled, bringing lance into another sweet kiss. 

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈


End file.
